Comatose
by Silent Misfit
Summary: Fran is new to the Varia, and one thing he knows for sure, he isn't like Mammon. Slash; Belphegor x Fran A little Mammon x Belphegor too. ; Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Frog

When I first entered the Varia, all I could see and hear were looks and whispers of disapproval.

**. . .**

I was just a replacement, I knew that better then any of these clowns here. It seemed that I would not be accepted right away, and honestly, it did bother me a bit. It was like being the new kid at school, only. . . There was no nice child here who would grab my arm and ask me to come sit with them at lunch. This wasn't a school. This was a part of the mafia, and in this kind of place. . . I could be dead by tomorrow.

After letting a few minutes tick by, I walked off, in search of the room I had been instructed to stay in during the night, only to be caught by a hand on my wrist. I looked up to the man, who's lips were puffed out slightly as he examined me, the hair he had on his head was oddly colored green and red if my eyes weren't mistaking me. Was he looking for the face of a trader? Did he think I wasn't trustworthy? I couldn't very well read his eyes because of his dark sunglasses.

"Oh my! He's the cutest thing I've seen in so long!" The man suddenly bellowed, throwing me completely off.

I couldn't respond, I honestly didn't know how. Luckily, I didn't have to, Squalo, the only person who's name I had gotten beside's the Boss', interupted.

"VOOOOOOOOI--! Lussuria you bastard, don't scare him. Xanxus will be pissed at ME." They were all idiots here.

As Lussuria whined, I scurried off unnoticed, making it safetly to my room-- Ha! Did you actually believe that? Of coarse I didn't make it to my room, not yet at least, why? I had no idea where it was, which was extremely smart on my part, not only that though, but when I tried to wander a voice piped up behind me, another new one.

"Ushishishi, trying to escape new peasant?" I didn't want to look, I just wanted to get the Hell out of here, my body turned on it's own accord though, and my teal eyes feel upon a man who had a tiara on his messy blond hair. What an odd hair style, and could he see through those thick bangs that covered his eyes? How curious. I wasn't going to stand here any longer though, that creepy guy, Lussuria, he was looking this way again. So, I did what any normal person would do in an unfavored situation . . . I ran.

From behind though, I could hear the blond man's voice again. "He's nothing like Mammon, just an uncute kohai." Then that awful laugh again, which I decided now I hated. The words though, they stung slightly. No, I wasn't that Acrobaleno baby, I was Fran, nothing more.

I kept thinking that to myself, running without looking where I was going, which was another smart move of mine. I smacked right into someone. How many members were there exactly? Looking up the first thing I saw was a scar lined face. Oh... Shit. Xanxus.

"Watch where you'r--" He looked down at me with harsh unforgiving eyes. Crap, how did I possibley screw up already? I had only been here for a couple of minutes and I already was in trouble? This place had to be my own personal hell! "You're . . . Fran? Our new . . ." He paused, looking at me his eyes still cold. "Get to your room, brat." He commanded before starting to head around me.

My room . . . ? "Ah! Wait, boss. Where--" How to ask, I really didn't feel like being an idiot today. "I never got directions on where my room was." I spoke strongly, yet respectful and quiet as well in a way.

"Hm . . . ?" He turned, but looked passed me, down the hall. "Yours should be next to Belphegor's. Keep heading straight, you'll come to a very . . . Hard to miss door. Your own room is to the left of it." He grumbled before walking away. I just stood there for a moment, blinking in confusion until I snapped out of my daze and fast-walked down the hall.

**. . .**

I had NEVER seen a door with dried blood on it except in horror movies. It stated clearly, '_Prince the Ripper.'_How, weird. Then there was also a girlish golden painted card board crown nailed to the front. No other door had anything else like that on it, so I assumed this door was, Belphegor's. I didn't know for sure, but I had a hunch Belphegor was the one who called me a peasant . . . And uncute kohai.

Slowly I looked to the door left of the blood stained one, this was it. My room. I opened the door and stepped in, finding a simple bed, desk, dresser, closet, and bathroom. It was small, but comfortable. I could get used to living here, and being part of the Varia, hopefully. I'm not one to give in easily though, so my doubts were very low. This would be the first night though, so I would keep my guard up anyway.

Suddenly drowsy, I closed my door, and walked to the bed, plopping face down onto it. After such a weird day, it was nice to have such a comfortable bed to lay on. After a few moments of getting comfortable, I fell into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

**. . .**

I awoke to a new, and unexpectedly loud day. And when I say loud, I mean unbearable noise. Crashing, yelling, laughing, I had no idea what to think of it as I sat straight up from my small bed. My green hair was all ruffled and bed-head like, but I didn't really pay any mind to that. My head spun slightly as I ran to the door. As part of the Varia, it was only natural for me to assume we were under attack or something, right?

As I stepped into the main room though, the chaos only consisted of Varia members, some familiar, and I think one or two new faces. Squalo was yelling, Xanxus was in a chair shaking his head, Belphegor was laughing from his princely pose on the couch, and Lussuria was squealing as Squalo started to throw a fit when Xanxus appeared to ignore his temper tantrum. This place was a complete zoo, it was amazing they could even be such a thing as rebellious mafia members, they all seemed like kids!

With the tension gone, I yawned quietly, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. It was amazing what such a little gesture could do. The room went utterly silent, and I quickly took my hands away from my eyes, realizing they were all staring at me, except Xanxus, who got up and left the room seemingly unnoticed for the time. My heart gave an awkward thud, why were they staring at me? Was yawning not something Varia members did? "Good morning." I spoke quietly with no emotion, though my discomfort was rising extremely.

Squalo was giving me an angered look, his lips graced with a disgusted frown. Belphegor was grinning ear to ear, the same way he was yesterday, I could tell by the way his head was turned he was looking at me through those thick bangs, the one with Lussuria yawned as well before getting up and leaving the heavy aired room with the squealing man waving at me as he followed. Now there were two just staring, and even with such a small amount my shoulders didn't relax again.

"Something wrong?" I asked, Squalo tsked bitterly, glaring at Belphegor before storming out of the room after Xanxus. A moment or two passed and more yelling rose up from the two's exited direction.

My attention remained on only Belphegor now, who tilted his head a bit. "Ushishishi, my my, you sure know how to clear a room. Sleep well, uncute kohai?" He asked in a mocking tone that I tried not to let get to me.

I nodded. "You're . . . Belphego--" I was stopped by a knife flying right past my head, cutting a few strands of my messy hair as it came by. I stood frozen, not even flinching as I heard it stick into the wall behind me. I wasn't one to show emotion, even when scared half to death. Stupid me getting caught odd-guard like that.

"You will call me, Prince . . . Hm, no. I don't think that fits right for what you are, so call me, Bel-sanpai, understood, peasant?" His grin never faltered, even when he stood up and walked over to me. It kind of reminded me of a clown, except this clown had the clear intent to kill.

I nodded once. "Of coarse, Bel-sanpai." I replied respectfully. It wasn't until his hands moved above my head that I noticed an odd shaped object in them, it was black, and obviously some type of hat since he placed it one my head. I moved my hand up to take it off out of reflex, only to be stopped by a knife slicing into my knuckles, I quickly dropped my freshly bloodied hand.

"Don't take it off, it helps you a bit since you lack the ability to be cute. Ushishishi," He laughed, turning away from me to head down the hall. "The prince will see you later, frog." He stated viciously, not turning to look at me again as he disappeared from sight.

**. . .**

It wasn't until I made it back to my room did I finally see what had been placed on my head. I walked into the small bathroom, and looked into the mirror having a minor heart attack. There was a frog head . . . On my own head. I quickly took it off, and threw it to the floor. I refused to wear such an idiotic thing. My cheeks burned, and even without looking in the mirror I knew I had somehow managed to blush with embarrassment. Being looked down upon like that was awful for some odd reason. I couldn't stand such humiliation from the people I'd most likely be spending the remainder of my life with.

I forced myself to stare back at the mirror, expecting to see my reflection it in, betraying the usual mask I had with red tinted flesh. I got nothing of the sort. A stranger stood staring back at me in the mirror, I stumbled back into the door from shock, the boy remained still though. His eyes were covered by a black hood, but even so I could feel a strong pair of eyes glaring through the cloth. Where the hood ended, upside down triangles lined his ghostly pale cheeks, purple hair was slightly showing from inside the hood, and his lips were pulled down into a frown. The rest of his body was covered in black cloth, maybe really deep indigo, but I wasn't very well paying attention to the colors.

All this had my breath caught in my throat, suffocating me. Suddenly, his lips moved, and a soft but strong voice filled my ears. "You can never be me." He stated. I blinked, squeezing my eyes shut tight, and opened them to see the boy was gone, and it was once again my pathetic form in the mirror, sweating, breathing heavily, leaning on the wall for support. It had to be just a trick of my mind, or maybe there happened to be another illusionist around here, but that couldn't have possibly been real.

Slowly, shakily, I moved to the small bath tub, and turned on the hot water. A bath would be the best thing right now, maybe it would clear my head. It was just an overwhelming first two days . . . That must have been the reason behind such weird illusions.

I could only hope that was the problem anyway . . .

**-----------------**

**First chapters are always horrid to write for me. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please review, I'd love to get some ideas, or healthy criticism on my writting that would further help my skills.**

**Anyway, go Fran x Bel. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy in the Mirror

I'm terribly sorry this took so long, and I know it's a horrible chapter, mostly just plain crack. School started so I really don't have a lot of time to work on this. I'll try to make the next chapter soon, and also make it really good. Hopefully you understand and enjoy! ^^;;

Disclaimer: Since I see this everywhere, I guess I should put it too even if it's obvious; I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor any of the characters and what not! ( I can dream though, can't I? )

* * *

"You can't be me. You aren't me."

The voice rang in my head clearly as I sat lifelessly at the table, spoon filled with cereal propped up against my lower lip, but making no attempt to go inside. I was tired, in more ways then one. Nightmares had been cursed upon me since my entrance in the Varia, four days of non-stop horror. Well, it was horror in my mind anyway, being haunted by that boy I had seen in the mirror, the one with the ghostly pale flesh, and somewhat enchanting frown. Enchanting? Whoa whoa, I really was loosing my mind! I needed uninterrupted sleep, and I needed it now.

"Hey frog--" A hand moved near my face and I instinctively dropped my spoon to grab it before it touched me.

My eyes were wide and crazed, and I knew I was in hot water when my vision came to focus upon a frowning Bel-senpai. ". . . Sorry." I dropped the hand, looking away from the older Varia member, I waited . . . And waited . . . And finally a knife connected into the cloth of my coat, and also going through a few layers of my already punctured skin. I didn't make any movement, or sound indicating I was in pain; Which I was, I assure you.

I was already used to such cruel treatment from Bel-senpai. The knife throwing was just the way he treated people below him. Which was everyone since he had some prince facade going on, and that made everyone who wasn't himself a peasant. Such idiocy, he was no prince, no kind I knew of anyway. With an unsatisfied grunt, he got up from the table, leaving his knife planted in me. "Watch yourself, frog." He warned tauntingly as he left the dinning room all together.

Normally I might have cursed under my breath, ending up with yet another knife thrown at me, but I was way too tired. I zoned out completely now, feeling my head smack against the cool table before I drifted into an arousing dream.

. . .

"B-Belphegor--!" A voice echoed clearly through the heated bedroom scene, and the source of which the noise had come from was a pale boy, who's hair was a velvety indigo shade, his eyes were shut, eyelids squeezing tightly together as if trying to hide in himself. A silver spark came from out of no where, slashing into the porcelain skin, ruby blood starting to bead down the boy's now trembling arm as he yelped out in pain and surprise.

From the other side of the bedroom, a blond man stepped forward, laughing an unusual laugh as he threw another knife toward the exposed boy across from him, grazing over the flesh of his cheek, causing him to flinch as more liquid spilled down his face, like a bloody tear drop.

"Ushishishi, you're so cute, Mammon." The man with the tiara on his head stated as he came close to the other now, pushing the smaller boy into the wall behind him, a hand on the side of his purple colored hair as he leaned in close. "You're even shaking with excitement." He teased gingerly, taking his tongue and trailing upward on Mammon's triangle printed cheek, tasting his sweet life juice.

Shuddering at this action, the boy leaned back into the wall, attempting to create space between them. "Please Belphegor, stop it." He whimpered lightly.

The blond man didn't submit to his plea, in fact he started right along now, his free hand moving up to place itself on the smaller boy's hip, gently caressing the slightly showing skin, making his pants sink a bit lower around his waist as Belphegor's fingers nudged the fabric gently with each rotation of his thumb. Mammon trembled at his touch, unable to resist succumbing to such a soft motion, a small sound of pleasure escaped his once tightened throat.

A chuckle of victory came from Belphegor, he had Mammon now in guilty pleasure, just like he wanted. "Such a naughty thing you are, Mammon. To think such a small touch could make you--" He was stopped by the boy's lips smashing into his in a needy kiss, telling him to shut up. The indigo haired male hated being looked down upon like that, and since he was greedy, he wanted Belphegor to just stay quiet and finish what he was starting.

Breaking the kiss, Mammon pulled back slowly, a string of saliva still connecting their lips until the smaller boy leaned back against the wall again, breathing heavily. "Don't tease me, I hate it." He stated bluntly, his frown never leaving his flushed face. Opposite of Belphegor who's lips were parted in a seemingly permanent grin, his skin still creamy and pale.

"The prince will do what he pleases." The blond stated after, laughing as he bent his head to peck his lips again, before trailing kisses down the other boy's jaw line, coming to a stop as he reached his collar bone, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

Mammon whimpered lowly, letting his hand run through the gold strands unconsciously. "Belphegor."

. . .

"Belphegor . . . Belphegor . . . BELPHEGOR STOP IT!" I woke up with a jolt, drool all over my cheek, which I quickly wiped off with me sleeve. My first thought after registering I was awake was-- Why the hell kind of dream was that?! I mean, I was used to seeing that boy now, but Bel-senpai too? What was that about? And MAMMON? Wasn't he the baby I replaced? And not only that, they were about to--

My thought process was disturbed as I heard a plate shatter against the wall behind me. So that's what woke me up! I don't think I've ever been so grateful that Squalo and Bel-senpai fought so viciously until now. Even though I knew Xanxus would no doubt come in here any minute and most likely destroy the kitchen in his process to shut the two up.

For the first time since arriving, I even actually bothered to ask them; "What are you two fighting about now?" As soon as I spoke the words though, I regretted it. Being half asleep makes you do stupid things.

Two sets of eyes came to me, Squalo in mid punching stance, Bel-senpai freezing with his hand held out holding some of his odd shaped knives. "Well look who finally decided to wake up." I noticed how hard it was for me to even look at Bel-senpai now without those images coming back to me. I turned away quickly, making eye contact with Lussuria. My heart stopped momentarily from shock. When the hell had he shown up? Something seemed off though, his usual pouty lips weren't there, he looked serious. I heard a bit of rustling from where Bel-senpai and Squalo stood, but made no attempt to look.

"Hey frog, don't ignore me." Stated a sarcastic prince, I felt a knife sink into my back, instead of just pretending not to noticed, I shuddered violently after a moment. Two things happened then, one, I could hear that Bel-senpai was confused about my reaction, and two, Lussuria grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

. . .

I didn't know what was wrong, Lussuria seeming so serious was something very new to me, and even when being sat down on his bed, I wasn't focused on the fact he had called me cute many times and such. He looked down at me, pacing shortly back and forth. Something must have been seriously wrong.

"Fran . . . I need help, your help." He spoke urgently.

I blinked, trying not to cock an eyebrow. "With what . . . ?" I asked quietly.

A sudden smile began creeping to his face. Oh boy, I had been tricked hadn't I? "Well, there has been a lot of stress in the Varia lately, and I have just a way to cure it." He stepped closer, an evil glint in his eye, and before I knew what had happened, he was on top of me and ripping my clothes off.

. . .

Now, I have a feeling I know what you're thinking. I promise you though, nothing . . . Dirty happened. As far as that explanation goes. I can't very well remember exactly how it happened, or how I ended up out in the main room again. Here I was though . . . Standing in front of the gathered Varia members, in a black laced up Lolita dress. The kind that makes girls look like dolls, you know? My shoes had also been changed to uncomfortable high heeled black boots, and instead of my frog hat, I had ribbons . . . In my hair. I felt my cheeks blazing red. I was going to murder Lussuria.

Despite my uncomfortable appearance, I managed to keep my head held high as the other Varia members stared at me like fish. Squalo was trying hard not to topple over in laughter, Levi was shaking his head, muttering something under his breath, Lussuria was smiling, pointing at his smile telling me to do the same, Belphegor was Ushishi-ing away, and Xanxus . . . The man rubbed his temples bitterly before stomping out of the room. Poor man, his whole team was filled with idiots.

I awkwardly shifted my weight back and fourth, thinking of ways I could simply leave. Lussuria pipped up though. "Fran, dear! I don't think it's enough. Nobody looks relaxed yet!" Again, before I knew what happened, Lussuria was in front of me, tearing the dresses skirt part in front.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" My voice sounded high pitched even to me, I was in total shock. As he stepped away, I know what his plan was to 'relieve the stress' he was going to make me fucking strip! Or, at least partially until he saw reactions he thought appropriate.

New looks appeared on faces now, Squalo seemed to stop in his tracks all together, Levi was walking away trying to hide his red face, and Belphegor's smile was gone. What . . . Was wrong? I looked down to examine myself, and realized my boxers had been removed . . . And replaced with girl panties. Not just plain girl panties either, oh no . . . These were pink and green, and had a frog face on the front of them. Lussuria was dead meat . . . I was going to throw him off the highest cliff.

"Since we all agreed on the frog hat--" Wait . . . ALL? I thought it was just Bel-senpai! "I figured he still needed to maintain something frog-like. What do you think? Isn't he just adorable?" He squeaked.

Squalo looked relieved. "WHAT THE FUCK! I thought you were revealing he was a girl or something!"

"He certainly could pull it off well, ushishi." Bel-senpai was all grins again.

I felt so humiliated. I ripped the ribbons from my hair, and threw them to the ground, staring blankly at Lussuria. "I'm done. Go get Levi to do this crap." I added force to my usual uncaring tone before stomping off to my room. Just like the first day I entered, there was more gossip from the three standing in the main room. Lussuria was practically in tears now, saying that I broke his heart. Whatever . . . I didn't care. I was a mafia member after all.

After I slammed my door shut behind me, I was tearing the dress from my body, going to my dresser and picking up one of my many Varia uniform coats I had. How dare Lussuria . . . Did he really want to relieve others stress? Or was he picking on me? Either way he embarrassed me in front of all the members and-- My thoughts were shattered as a pair of dark sleeved arms wrapped around my neck, a familiar voice whispering into my ear . . . One I recognized all too well now . . .

"You can't handle it . . . Can you? I told you before . . . You can't be me." Mammon taunted.


	3. Chapter 3: One in the Morning

Whoo~ Okay, chapter three . . . And still crappy. I'm sorry. v.v I really will try to work harder on the next one, and I really appreciate all the people who are still following this story, if it wasn't for you guys I honestly think I would have given up by now. o.o

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! ( Sadly. )

* * *

I don't know what's wrong with him. Lately that stupid frog has been acting funny. Blunt-- Though he was blunt before, but . . . It is absolutely annoying to hear him speak his mind with out any regard to my knives. Like he doesn't care anymore . . . About anything, not even himself; Last week he didn't bathe at all, to the point where I threw him into a pond just to get the disgusting smell off of him. It didn't help much, but Lussuria sure took care of him after that and forced-- Hm, no . . . Force wasn't the right word. That stupid frog was like a living doll now, a hollow empty shell that wouldn't do anything with out being moved by someone else. So, to correct that statement, Lussuria placed him into the bath tub, and washed him clean to the whole Varia's relief.

Personally, if I wasn't in the bedroom next to his, I would think he had possibly cracked like the rest of the members thought, I would think that the Varia was too much for him, but . . . That's not the case. I have yet to investigate into it, mostly because it usually happens in the middle of the night, and a prince needs his beauty sleep-- But everyday at the stroke of one ( And I mean one in the morning. ) . . . I hear things, he talks to himself, or . . . That's how it seems anyway. I assumed he was insane until I heard him scream 'MAMMON' at the top of his lungs. That's the night I was tempted to look, but I was suddenly very tired after that, and ended up falling asleep. This has been going on for a little over five days now, and tonight . . . I was finally going to see what exactly was going on that was making that uncute kohai go mad.

It was a almost one, and I was fidgeting impatiently by the door, waiting . . . Listening . . . Curious to see if another voice would echo before Fran yelled. I cocked my head to the side, looking to the clock on the wall; One more minute. Almost time.

I could feel my heart slam against my chest, thinking of the possible blood I could spill if it turned out to be an intruder of some sort . . . Maybe a black mailer trying to get something out of Fran, not that the stupid frog was my worry. I had no worries, I just hoped to smell the blissful sent of fresh, warm crimson liquid as it leaked out from the body of whoever was in there. With all this running through my head, my body trembled with excitement, I couldn't wait.

Again my eyes scanned the clock; Five, four, three, two, one . . . "Why do you keep coming!?" Finally! I kicked the door open, looking about the room. All I could see was Fran on his bed, looking pathetic as he sat with his legs to his chest, hands against his head, eyes wide and scared as he shook with fear.

"What the--? Who the hell are you talking to?" Not the best time, but I couldn't help but notice his frog hat was on the floor carelessly. It pissed me off a bit, but I wasn't going to mention such a small thing . . . Yet.

He seemed bewildered that I was here, staring at me like I had asked the stupidest question in the world. "What do you mean who?! Him! I'm talking to Mammon idiot!" He pointed straight out in front of him, and I looked, to see nothingness. So, Fran really had lost it? Damn, that didn't make things half as fun as it would have been if there really had been someone there.

"What are you crying about you stupid frog? There isn't anyone there. Are you telling me you've been keeping me up for the past five nights with damned yelling for nothing?" Despite my harsh and threatening words, I still had my same charming laid back tone, and my Cheshire cat grin gracing my lips. Frowning wasn't really my thing, I loved to creep people out with my grin, it made killing them so much more entertaining..

He seemed disjointed, like I was the crazy one. He looked across to the empty side of the room, glaring at the nothingness. He really must have lost it, maybe it would be best if I just put him out of his misery now? No that was a little cruel, I'd give him a chance to explain first . . . If he could.

I don't know exactly what happen next, I just know I didn't think it was real. Fran literally growled like a rabid dog, and pounced off the bed to the other side of the room. I knew my grin had faded, there was something seriously wrong with Fran.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?" He yelled, I stepped forward and plunged a knife into his back, making him stop and fell over instantly screaming in pain. That was the second time this week Fran had shown signs of pain and agony. "Dammit . . ." I couldn't see his face, and I didn't have to to know he was crying, his shaky voice gave that away. What had broken him? He used to be so much fun to torture, now it would just be a waste of breath to even try.

Unconsciously I kneeled down beside him, turning him over so I could see his tear stained face. This was just depressing, he almost looked like a helpless little kid, it made me sick. "Get up . . ." My voice was like ice, and there was no humor or playful expression on my face. This needed to stop, and it needed to stop now. A moment of pause, then I stood up and yanked him back onto his feet, only to push him harshly onto the bed. "What the Hell is going on, Fran?" I hated using his real name, it sounded awful, a prince acting as if a commoner leveled up with him. That wasn't the problem for once though . . . The problem was Fran was getting on my last nerve . . . Right? That's why I was doing this. It's not like I cared for the stupid frog or anything.

He sniffled, wiping his eyes free from the salty water. "I don't understand, how can you not see--" He hiccuped. "Ee Mammon? He was right over there!" He shook his head.

Mammon again . . . That wasn't-- Was it? Well, the two were illusionists, was it possible that Mammon was still within the Varia? Possibly tormenting Fran with horrific illusions? Trying to make him crack? "I can't see him, or, I didn't see him. You know you're making the whole Varia think you're crazy. They way you've been acting the last couple of days. You're not yourself, and it's pissing me off." I muttered.

The teal eyes looked up at me with anger, and as he stood up from the bed I realized how close I was to the edge of it. "I'm not crazy! You have to believe me! The things he shows me, the dreams he forces into my head, the things Mammon talks about . . . It's enough to make you crack!" I didn't know what he was talking about, and the fact that we were standing chest to chest and he was yelling up at me was just getting on my last nerve.

"Shut up, I'm right in front of you stupid frog!" I yelled back down at him.

His body trembled, and he lashed out at me obviously not seeing the flaw in his attack. Since we were so close, I easily stepped back, to which he replied to with grabbing the collar of my jacket and yanking me forward with his fist heading toward my face. I quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping it just before it even touched my nose. Oh he was going to die right now. It would have to wait a few more moments though, the force of my body pushing forward so violently to stop him was enough to send us both toppling over as we lost balance.

Everything blanked out for a moment, and the scene slowly came into view. I sat up, realizing my fingers were still gripped tightly around Fran's small wrist, pinning it to the bed below us . . . Wait, bed? Ah crap. I was glad it was the middle of the night, because if anyone would have seen this I would have been pinned as a rapist or something. With me above Fran, practically sitting on him, and his night shirt half way up his stomach with his breathing deep and loud, this could have been taken in a very wrong manner. The fact I thought about it that way made the whole situation much worse then someone else thinking of it like that though. What was wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4: What He Wanted

Oh myyyy~~~ Chapter four? Is it a dream? Nope! It's really here! ( Finally. ) There is so much going on in my life, so I'm sorry to those who are getting mad at the slow updates, and want to thank everyone who still reads on. Just for all the support I get from you guys, I'm doing something special. On Halloween I'm going to add a cute Halloween chapter that has nothing to do with Comatose, but will still have Bel x Fran. It's a Halloween treat! So to speak. I hope it'll make up for my terrible lag.

Anyway, I do support healthy criticism, in fact I love it. ( But you people give me none, how am I supposed to get better at writing? Soon I'm gonna start making errors on purpose! Just kidding, but criticism would be nice, though I do enjoy the supportive comments as well. x3 )

Onward to chapter four, yes?

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! or any of the characters. But man, if I did . . . Oh, the thrills I would have.

* * *

How did it end up like this? It was like the whole world had stopped, and this was the longest three seconds of my life. We were just staring at each other, Belphegor-sanpai and I . . . Nothing else. But as those long three seconds past by, he appeared like he was slapped out of a trance and . . . His frown seemed to twist into anguish, like he was being torn apart. What was going through his head? I blinked a couple times, lifting my hand up to wave it in front of his face.

It wasn't slow motion anymore, he had grabbed my hand in a flash, and crashed his lips into mine roughly. I turned my head, breaking the kiss in a panicked motion. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" I squeaked. God, what kind of voice was that? Not even with the way I had been acting the last few days added up to the shrill sound that echoed from my mouth.

A smirk seemed to spread on Bel-sanpai's lips, curling up at the corners deviously. "Why, whatever do you mean?" He asked like he hadn't the slightest clue what I was talking about. It pissed me off, it made my chest bubble with emotions I wouldn't normally let out. It was tough to keep them locked up, I was so very tired, and not in control of myself anymore.

"Let go! Get off of me!" I squirmed, and kicked, but Bel-Sanpai had me cemented down under his weight.

It didn't make any sense, since day one I knew Bel-sanpai had hated me, all I could figure was this was a new form of torture. If I was correct on what kind of torment I thought it was, then I was royally screwed, because it was starting to work. Maybe I really had lost my mind, but the fact I was starting to enjoy Bel's heat against my own, made me question myself. What was the Varia doing to the Fran I used to be?

"GET OFF!" I yelled, and growled at the same time, able to gather enough energy to slip my knees up against Bel-Sanpai's stomach, and throw him off me. I sat up, glaring at the fake prince who now lay by the foot of my bed, a bewildered curve on his lips.

The blond sat up, staring back at me through those thick bangs, I toughed up my expression, pointing to my room's door. "Get out. Get out now, Sanpai. I've had about enough of you for one night." Yeah! I said that! I must have had a death wish, right?

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving. You'll have to deal with me tomorrow though, frog. Ushishishi . . ." His grin seemed to turn poisonous, like just looking at that smile could kill you with in seconds. He was mad, furious perhaps, but somehow excited, like a game was about to commence. I almost choked on air when I watched him get up and leave my room, just the chilled silence of his steps was enough to send me flying under the covers, not daring to move until sunrise. Tomorrow I was going to die, wasn't I?

. . .

The sun was not out today, no warm rays of sun touched my face to gently wake me from my slumber, only the sound of a hard rain fall. "Nnrrghhh . . ." I flopped over, and off my bed, doing a make-shift comb job with my fingers real quick, then walking out of my room, and right into Squalo. He didn't look too happy.

"Listen, kid. I don't know what you did, but you better damn well fix it before HE pisses Xanxus off next." He hissed, then walked off.

What? He who? He couldn't possibly be talking about Bel-sanpai! Was he seriously that upset with me? Because I shoved him off? I did what any sane person would in that kind of situation!

I shuffled quickly to the kitchen, not noticing the fact I was still wearing night clothes. Night clothes being my boxer shorts and a tank top. Oh! And I was smart enough to forget my hat too!

Looking around the kitchen, all I could find was dirty dishes, and milk, left out on the counter. No Bel-sanpai in here, thank God! I took a glass from the cabinet, pouring myself some milk before nursing it as I turned to go sit at the table.

"PFFFT!!!!" White cow juice spewed from my mouth. What the Hell? Belphegor was sitting right at the table! . . . With a knife . . . And a smile. Crap.

A soft wind caressed my bare shoulders. "Don't run, Fran. If you do, you'll prove to me that you're weaker then I. Stand your ground." That was the first time I think I was ever grateful to hear Mammon's voice echo through my thoughts. I quickly relaxed my shoulders, and stared at Bel-Sanpai dead on.

"Good morning, Bel-sanpai."

"Have a good sleep?"

"Hardly, thanks to you." I stated bluntly.

That seemed to soften his smile a bit, which confused me. "Looks like someone is back to old habits."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I didn't understand.

"Never mind, frog." He got up from the chair he had been neatly sitting in, coming up to me and carving his knife down my arm in a slow smooth line. I could feel the blood drip down my skin, but I didn't flinch. "I like you better this way." He muttered.

A light bulb went on in my head.

"Were you . . . Were you, worri--" I was cut off by the knife being smashed into my mouth, slicing my lips, and my gums. The salty metallic taste leaked into my taste buds. Yuck.

The smile was gone as I looked back up to the fake prince. "How could I feel anything toward a stupid frog?" He growled.

I back up, releasing the knife, letting blood stream down my chin. "I don't believe I said feel, I said worried. There is a difference." I smarted off like an idiot.

The taller boy's mouth seemed to open a little. "Shut up." He said quietly, before tugging me forward by the collar of my shirt. "Just shut the fuck up before I cut your tongue off." He sounded more in pain then anything else.

Soon I felt his nails begin to tear into my flesh as he gripped tighter on my shirt. My hand, by reflex, moved to grasp onto Bel-Sanpai's. The instant our skin made contact he shoved me, and I toppled to the floor, milk splashing all over me and the kitchen tiles. As I looked up to see Belphegor's expression, I was just in time to catch him fully exit the room, his back toward me. I must have really pissed him off, but . . . The thing was, I wasn't sure why he was so upset with me.

. . .

Hot showers felt really good, especially when you had milk sticking to your skin. I let the water soak me, reaching out to grab the bar of soap. Where was it? I didn't want to open my eyes, it felt nice to relax with eyes closed in the shower. Suddenly the feeling of a towel being rubbed against my back, I gasped and turned around startled. Mammon.

Purple hair was soaked, and he wasn't wearing his usual attire, just his birthday suite. I still couldn't see his eyes, for his bangs grew over them.

"You handled that well. I'm surprised he got so violent though." He chuckled, rubbing the soap lathered towel against my shoulder like my reaction didn't mean anything.

I shrugged, trying to back away from the other as nonchalantly as possible, trying to give him the simplest hint I didn't enjoy having help washing myself. "Is Bel-Sanpai ever not violent?" I asked with an apathetic expression.

Apparently Mammon enjoyed invading others comfort zones, he moved closer to me, practically pressing us chest to chest as he massaged my cheeks with the cloth. "Well, that was . . . An interesting type of violent for him. It wasn't playful at all, more as if he was trying to hold back something more, maybe deeper feelings--"

Just as the boy started speaking somewhat useful information, a loud banging came from the door, I peaked out the curtain, before looking back to Mammon . . . Only to find he was gone again.

"Just a minute!" I called, jumping out of the shower and wrapping my towel around my waist. I opened the door to find Lussuria smiling down at me. "Um, yes?" I asked, the words Mammon spoke repeating themselves in my head. It wasn't possible . . . No, if there were any deeper feelings it were those of hatred.

The sun glasses seemed to sparkle under the bathroom light as he pretty much squealed. "Oh my! Well, I thought it was Belphegor who'd be in here, I didn't know Fran would use the regular bathroom, since you have your own and all." He seemed giddy, but when wasn't he?

"Well, when you spill milk on yourself, you don't tend to want to wait until you make it to your own room. Sorry if I'm taking a long time." I apologized briefly.

He giggled, I didn't even know guys could giggle. "Oh no, don't worry. Take your time, hon. But, have you by chance seen Mister Prince? He disappeared after breakfast, and he isn't in his room, or . . . Anywhere he'd usually be. I even checked Squalo's room!" He pouted.

So, Bel-Sanpai was MIA? How terribly odd. "Maybe he went for a walk or something." I suggested, wanting to be a little helpful, even if I didn't really care.

"Oh! Perhaps you're right! Thanks, Fran. So smart." He turned and walked off, leaving me alone to finish my shower in peace.

. . .

With a yawn, I started back toward my bedroom. Since I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, I figured a small nap wouldn't hurt. We had nothing planned for today either, so catching up on sleep couldn't disturb anything today.

I opened my door, seeing that it was fairly dark thanks to my new darkened curtains. It shut out all the small amount of sun there was on this rainy day. Closing that door again, I walked to my bed, plopping down on it with a delighted sigh. So comfortable. I buried myself beneath the blankets, nuzzling my head into the pillow until my body refused to move. I became quiet, but the sound of breathing now flooded the room. I only had time to move less then an inch before whoever had stowed away in my bed trampled me, and held be down. Should have seen this coming.

What was worse was I knew exactly who it was from the moment I heard the first chilling breath. "Ushishishi, didn't I warn you you'd have to deal with me today? You should listen more." I glowered up at him, tugging at my held down wrists.

"What is your problem, Belphegor?!" That was the first time I said his full name to his face since I first entered the Varia.

The grin twitched, and he leaned his face in close to mine, I could feel his hot breath soak into my pores, taking it in as if it were water. "That's Bel-Sanpai. Don't tell me you've already forgotten your place, uncute kohai." He tsked. The sound of agony was clear in his voice again, just like Mammon had pointed out . . . Belphegor was restraining himself from doing something. "Guess I'm going to have to teach you your place around here." The pain that was once there was gone, and I knew the debate with himself was over. He was going to take what he had been wanting. I must have been an airhead not to have seen what he'd been after . . .


	5. A Halloween Treat

OKAY. Whoo, I got up my little Halloween special! I'm sorry if it sucks, I have so much going on so I literally had to write this all . . . Like now. Before I go get ready for MY Halloween night, I made sure to set Bel and Fran's Halloween night.

I hope you like it despite the suckishness, and HEY, maybe someone would like to critique it? [/ Hint hint ] Can't become a better writer without some tough love, right?

Anywho, love you all who support my story, and have a great Halloween.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor any of the characters.

* * *

**A Halloween Treat**

The smell of chocolate flooded the halls of the Varia, catching young Fran's attention first. He was already looking forward to indulging himself in tremendous amounts of candy, and Halloween delight. He was a sucker for this holiday, though he wouldn't show it. He stepped out from his room, fast walking toward the smell that made his mouth water, peeking into the festive kitchen, blooming with decorations thanks to Lussuria who insisted on celebrating every holiday right.

The site of the teal haired boy made Lussuria look up from his cooking. "Goodness, Fran! Don't stand at the door, hon. Get in here and taste some of this~ I want it to be perfect for the trick-or-treaters."

Poor Fran hadn't the heart to tell him there wouldn't be any children coming here, but he walked into the kitchen anyway, with the anticipation of getting a warm chocolate delight. Right away Lussuria offered the treat, and Fran popped it into his mouth gratefully.

"Good?"

"Very." Fran murmured with no emotion, the other smiled, very pleased.

It wasn't long before other Varia members shuffled into the kitchen. Obvious they'd take Lussuria's hard work, he tsked and wagged his finger in their face. "Ah-ah-ah! None for you boys, Fran got the only sample I'm giving out. You'll have to wait until tomorrow, if there is any left." Squalo growled and leaned against the wall, feeling that he'd just enjoy the smell then. Xanxus hadn't wanted any in the first place and walked back to his office, pleased that the kitchen wasn't a mess like he thought it was going to be. And Belphegor, he looked at Fran, who was now looking over the counter top at the sweets.

A smile creeped onto the Prince's face, and he walked steadily up to his kohai. "Hey Fran, look at me." He commanded.

The younger boy looked toward Belphegor, slightly confused.

"Uh-huh. Just as I hoped. Ushishi." He chuckled, bending down and lashing out one of his knives across Fran's cheek. Blood inched down the knife, a small bite of chocolate mixed in with it. He licked the knife clean, placing the object back in his pocket with satisfaction.

Fran blinked, letting his hand reach up to wipe the remaining blood from his face. "What was that for?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"You had chocolate on your face, I was being nice and decided to clean it off for you, ushishishi." He laughed, he was so close to Fran he could smell the chocolate in his breath.

Such a rude man. "I could have done it myself, please don't do it again." He muttered, turning away, only to have his wrist gripped tightly, and to be spun around back to Belphegor again.

The other side of the room seemed to go silent, making Fran feel the intense atmosphere, suffocating. "B-Bel-Sanpai, I-I need to go." He tried pulling his face away from Belphegor's without success, the Prince's grip was like iron.

"You know, since today is Halloween, little kiddies should be in costume, don't you agree, Squalo?" He turned to grin evilly to Squalo and Lussuria. The two just seemed to stare pathetically at the scene. "Well? Ushishishi." He pressed.

The two nodded without much thought, and Belphegor had taken action right away, throwing Fran up only to catch him bridal style. "I've got the perfect outfit you can wear, little Fran." He mused playfully.

All Fran could do was hold on, it was obvious he didn't have any say in this matter. He hoped that whatever Belphegor had in store didn't ruin his whole Halloween completely.

. . .

When they were at their room doors, Belphegor had shoved Fran into his room with a bag, telling him to put it on and come to his room right after, or there would be Hell. So, Fran followed orders.

The costume was awful, it wasn't only a girl outfit, ooh no, it was a slutty little skimpy dress thing, it's colors vibrant green. He put it on, hoping that Belphegor wouldn't make him go out in front of the whole Varia with this on. After managing to get the dress on, he pulled out the matching boots, tugging them onto his legs and lacing them up. The last thing in the bag had him gagging. He wouldn't be wearing his black frog hat, nope. Belphegor had given him a green frog hair clip to wear. Creatively, Fran took a piece of hair from each side of his head, and clipped them to the back. As he glanced at himself at the mirror, he could only blush with furious embarrassment.

Quickly he exited his room and ran into Belphegor's hoping nobody had seen him. It wasn't everybody he had to worry about though. When he looked over, he saw Belphegor sitting on the edge of his bed, grinning with delight as he appeared to check Fran over a few times from his seat.

"Come over here."

"Why?"

"I want to take a better look."

Fran clumsily moved toward Belphegor, standing a safe distance away still.

"Closer."

He took a few small steps closer.

"More."

A few more steps.

"Almost there."

He was right in front of Belphegor, literally standing face to face.

"A little more."

"What? I'm already as close as I can--" Belphegor grabbed Fran's arms, pulling him forward, and onto his lap. By the time the confusion had left him, and he knew who he was sitting on, he looked away from the Prince angrily. "I hate you." He muttered.

"Yes, I know. Ushishishi." Belphegor could smell the sweet scent of chocolate again, and see the fantastic fit the dress had on Fran's form. He looked like a regular flat chested girl. This made the Prince want to laugh out loud. His uncute kohai was now the cutest thing he'd seen. Hm, but he was missing something. "Don't get you're head held high, this is only for tonight." He reached up, pulling his tiara from his hair, then placing it on Fran's head. "_Princess._" He deemed darkly.

Fran now seem to turn to look back at Belphegor with shock. Did he just--? Well, people did say crazy things could happen on Halloween night.

"For tonight, and only for tonight, you'll be the Princess. Now what will her majesty like?" This game was fun for Belphegor, it was new, and he had something else planned special for tonight.

Fran thought for a moment. "Something sweet." He ordered, playing along now. Hey, he wasn't about to waste his time to get what he wanted for the first time.

"As you wish, Princess." The grin grew larger, and he threw Fran down to the bed, getting on top of him and kissing his lips in a manner that wasn't rough, but . . . Kind of gentle. Sweet.

After the few seconds, Belphegor broke it, and Fran lay there, dizzy, breathless, and . . . Wanting more. "Just for tonight . . . I want you to be my Prince, and just for tonight . . . I want more." He demanded.

Belphegor didn't waste anytime, he was on top of Fran in an instant. The rest of that dark Halloween night was haunted, filled with moans from what some liked to believe was the departed. But we know the truth, don't we? And this my friends, is the end of my ghost story.


	6. Chapters 5 & 6: What They Got

I'm soo terribly sorry this took me like, what? Two-- Three months to finish? I'm having the worst writer's block of my life, so this was difficult to write. Not only that, but stuff is going on in my life, AND I wanted to make this a double-chapter because I wasted a chapter on the Halloween filler. ( I should have done a Christmas or New Year's one, sorry guys for being so unthoughtful! ) If there are still readers out there, I hope you can forgive me, and continue to support so I can will myself to finish the fanfiction so maybe I can move on to different series and ideas. ^^

Thank you!

- Silent

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Nor any of the characters.

_

* * *

_

Chapters five and six in one! :'D

_I was so stupid, I didn't think . . . God. I'm laying in, oh God . . . Oh God . . . Why did he do this to me? Why me?_

I wanted to scream, oh _Hell_ did I want to scream. The demented look on Bel-Sanpai's face, it was enough to send me into fits of tremors. I was scared, actually terrified of him. Why was I though? Was I not used to being hurt and cut by him? But, I had this feeling, I knew what he was going to do, and it wasn't going to be just cuts this time.

"Relax little frog . . . It won't . . . Well, no. Ushishishi, I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't hurt. 'Cause it will, later." That promise stunned me, and he hauled me up and back down so my wrists were trapped by his hands in a tighter hold, and his body was keeping the rest of me down. I struggled, but soon stopped and decided I should save my energy for later, to maybe help dissolve the pain that he spoke of.

My voice came out strained, and panicked. "Bel-Sanpai, don't do this, is it really worth it? What will this do for any of us?" Unlike me, I know, but I don't get . . . Raped everyday. Actually, I was still a virgin. And I thought I'd be giving my virginity to a girl, this was just, so very very wrong in many ways.

That little outburst just seemed to egg him on further. His hand slid up my shirt, and caressed my stomach, making me feel giddy inside momentarily. Hormones were treacherous things, always making you feel and do things you normally wouldn't. "You've already got goose bumps, why try to stop me when you're already enjoying it?" He asked in a menacing tone.

"I do not want this!" I yelled frantically. He trailed his fingers upward stroking my nipple as soft as air. Even with that though, I could sense it had started to go erect, and that wasn't the only thing either. I groaned morbidly, ashamed of what I felt.

Belphegor laughed again, pressing down harder on it, and I squeaked in surprise. "You're words mean little to nothing to me. Don't you know that by now? Whether you say you like it or not, I don't care. I'm not doing this for your benefit." He grinned widely, a much more cruel reason seemed to shine through that seemingly meaningless grin.

Quickly he removed my shirt, well . . . Ripped it off pretty much, leaving me bare and opened. I didn't bother to waste my breath trying to talk to him anymore. It was clear that the fake prince wanted this, and nobody here seemed to refuse his wishes when he _really _wanted something.

The hand he had free skillfully danced along my pale skin, tracing every crease, and teasing every showing bone. His mouth was placed at the base of my neck now, biting hard and licking at the wounds he made lightly afterward, making me mumble sounds I've never heard come out of me before. I was waiting for pain, but all my body seemed to absorb was pure pleasure. It was sinful, and wicked. It made me want more, and made me feel dirty. Which was exactly what Belphegor wanted. He loved having me in guilty pleasure, because he knew that the pain would hurt so much worse if he kept feeding me foul, fake bliss. Of coarse at this time I was too dazed to realize it.

My shorts seemed to get tighter and tighter as what seemed like hours passed, I whined in discomfort now, letting my head fall to the side. I couldn't handle anymore. It was growing unbearable, the feeling in my lower region. I seemed to have made Belphegor aware of it now, for he ceased sucking on my collarbone to look up at me with an almost innocent mystified expression on his face. As if he was seeing something interesting that he hadn't witnessed before. I bit my lip, my eyes falling away from is hair covered ones. His gaze made it worse.

A few seconds passed and I heard Belphegor move, and my breathing hitched in my throat. Something was fondling my erection through the fabric of my shorts. Slowly, and shakily I released the breath that had been held in, making sure not to let any erotic noises leave my mouth.

I looked down, seeing it was, as thought, Belphegor's hand rubbing me, tormenting my sexual desires. "Is it bothering you? Want me to take care of it?" He asked like he was being kind. When I didn't respond , he sighed, sitting up slightly and pressing his thumb up against my groin now, putting pressure while stroking there.

Tears started down my face, and the words I dreaded stumbled out from my lips on their own. "Yes please, Bel-sanpai . . . Please relieve me from it. " My eyes closed, and with the salted water droplets that left my eyes, every ounce I had left of my dignity went with them.

Almost immediately he was up on top of me, not in the manner he had been. No, it was much less hostile. He slipped off my shorts and boxers without ripping them like he had my shirt. I shuddered at the sudden rush of cooled air that hit the newly exposed skin, wishing I hadn't said anything. But as I thought this, I knew my manhood was throbbing with need. Belphegor gladly took hold of me now, stroking, making it so much worse at first, until I couldn't hold it in anymore, and came right in his hand, gasping from the release.

"My my, that was incredibly fast. Virgins are funny in that way, I guess." He laughed.

I hesitantly craned my head up to look at Belphegor, he was smiling, and put his dirtied hand up to his lips, licking at the mess I had left. "D-don't taste that!" I thought he was crazy, it couldn't have possibly tasted good.

My lips seemed to tremble as he stopped, and looked back down at me through those thick bands. My pleasure was over, I could tell from how Belphegor's smile changed from thoughtful, to drastically insane. Before I could say anything, he flipped me over onto my stomach, and stuck one of his still wet and sticky fingers into my entrance. I cried out softly, not sure if it hurt, or was just really uncomfortable.

A heard a low chuckle escape from my sanpai, and he leaned his face down, close to my ear. "Are you a virgin here still as well? I was sure Lussuria would have fixed that problem by now." His breath teased my ear, making my lip shudder slightly.

His finger began pumping slowly, and I cried out again. "You're tight though. Ushishishi, you're lucky I'm nice enough to prepare your body. I could just do this coldly and tear you from the inside out." Nice? He was such an ass. How was this nice?

I whimpered, my legs flinching as another finger was added and the pumping grew faster. More tears fled down my face, and my body began shaking, trying desperately to hold in my sniffles. I felt hopeless, worthless, dirty. This lasted forever to me, yet I knew the night had only just begun, and a lot more pain was headed my direction.

. . .

Morning came, not soon enough, but it came. I awoke in my dirtied bed, blood, and other liquids dried all over my body. I stared at the ceiling, not moving, I couldn't cry anymore, my tears were all wasted on the night before. Memories rushed back, sending me into a convulsion of sickness and pain. My insides burned, and I gagged on air remembering the painful thrusts Belphegor slammed and forced into my body. Long unbearable hours--No, seconds . . . It only felt like hours -- Of screaming, and Bel's insane laughter. And at the end of it all, he left me lying there, and went to go shower before sleeping in his room.

"Have you lost this game, Fran? Have you given in so easily?" A mocking voice was bestowed upon me as Mammon graced me with his presence. "I thought highly of you too, seems like I have terrible intuition." He seemed to smile, but my vision was destroyed, he looked like a blur to me.

My voice came out raspy and dry, I had to swallow air several times to get the words I wanted out. "Shut up . . . Go . . . Away." I choked, and squirmed just a little, only to have pain tear throughout my body again.

"Hm? And to think I was going to try to help you. Fine then, give up. I knew you'd never live up to Varia standard." With his contradicting speech over, he disappeared as I blinked my eyes. I could live up to it, but I refused to live up to it as Bel-sanpai's bitch. Ignoring my bodies pleas for sleep, I sat up and got out of bed, limping to the bathroom in hopes a warm shower would ease the pain.

. . .

Around noon, I finally was able to get myself dressed, and the aching had simmered down into discomfort. I was starving now, and hoped that maybe Lussuria was making something for lunch. I stepped out of my room, with caution, making my way toward the kitchen. No Belphegor thank God. No, not him, but Squalo and surprisingly Xanxus were in there, talking . . . Actually, it was more like arguing. I turned my gaze away from the two, and headed to the fridge. Out of the corner of my eye though I could see them stop and stare at me. They knew. Of coarse they did, I had been so loud it was improbable that anyone hadn't heard it.

Quickly, I grabbed leftovers of the pizza we had the night before, and ran from the room with it. Mammon was right, I lost the game, I failed epically, but . . . Belphegor didn't know that yet, this one battle might have been over, but the war was just beginning. I refused to lose to Belphegor again. It was my move, and I was going to cheat if I had to.

I came to my room once again, slamming the door behind me as I walked in. Belphegor could stab me all he wanted to, but last night was the only night he'd ever take advantage of me. As I glared upwards, a frowny-smiley face was there to greet me, and I hadn't been so relieved to see Mammon then I had been now.

"Glad you came to terms with yourself, I feel I owe you the opportunity to understand why you see me, and . . . Maybe even let you in on Belphegor, if I'm feeling generous." God I hated him, but I wasn't going to turn down an offer to understand, and maybe be able to claim myself as not insane.

I followed the ghostly figure into my bathroom, and he imprinted himself in my reflection place upon the mirror so we were looking eye to . . . Hat. I guess. Like always, his voice came out strong, yet unemotional at the same time.

"When you first entered the Varia, your thoughts were worthless. You didn't actually care about becoming apart of it, no. You had, and still have other plans on your mind." Oh, that's right. It wouldn't be too long now before . . . That issue wasn't important at the moment. ( A/N: So I gave away a bit of the new chapters, sue me and then go read 'em. XD )

The figure in the mirror drew closer now. "I am not before you as a ghost, nor a true human, but as an illusion of my own design. As an illusionist yourself, it would still seem unlikely that there isn't really anyone manipulating this illusion. In truth though, you are." A vague look of misunderstanding rose to my face, then my mouth opened to question, I was quickly silenced though.

"The Varia still holds my presence, my essence, everything my life was in here. I left things behind, and it only took another illusionist to uncover it. This illusion, was only for an illusionist. So what seems real to you now, is your own manipulation of it. Understand?" No, no I didn't, but the frown the graced his lips again told me it didn't matter.

A small laugh now escaped him. "Let's put this in simpler terms, it's memories, and emotions, coming to life in an illusion." So, Mammon's memories, were . . . Reacting to my emotions? I've never seen anything like that before.

Moving from this subject, he seemed to look deep in thought. "When I first appeared to you. We were in this exact position, and your fear of not being able to make a living in this place, triggered my set-up memory-illusion. Your fear, your denial . . . That's what makes me appear, because . . . That's when you need harshness, or comfort the most. And you don't even know it's your illusions making my reactions toward you." He muttered, seeming to compose himself.

I felt a twinge of shock. Mammon . . . Wasn't really here . . . These words had been set up beforehand, and I was unconsciously moving the puppet, so to speak. In that instant of realization, Mammon's body flickered, and I was staring at myself again. I was foolish, thinking that there had actually been someone there, pushing me forward . . . When really, it was all my own mind doing it with some last minute set up illusions from Mammon awhile ago.

My eyes stared at my reflection for a few more seconds. I was on my own from now on . . . No, I always had been on my own. Which meant, I knew I could take the matters I was dealing with into my own hands instead of relying on an illusion. Belphegor . . . I would show him that there was only so many ways you could mess with me until it was too much. Stabbing was one thing, rape was another.

. . .

I had kept quiet, knowing Belphegor had been out all day, and now I waited in his dark room, sitting in a chair. I left a surprise on his bed. I could only hope this would freak him out enough to complain to Xanxus where arguing would commence, and then . . . Belphegor would be in hot water when I acted normally in front of the boss.

I heard the door knob turn, and my heart skipped a beat. It opened slowly, and the lights flickered on. He entered, that blond, moronic excuse for a prince walked into the room, and I let out a terrible, awful sounding cry in fake excitement.

I believe I went overboard with this display, but . . . Hey, Belphegor was worth it. The tiara topped prince looked at me with what seemed to be a blank expression. "What're you doing in m-"

I cut him short with a laugh, standing up from my fetal position on the chair, revealing a blood stained shirt, which I assure you was real blood. I scampered up to him, my hair a mess from ruffling it purposely. "Last night . . . You gave me so much, Bel-sanpai. And I know I will remember it always! So, I wanted you to remember it too!" I pointed to his bed, where my frog hat lay ripped, torn, bitten, and sopping in my own blood, staining Belphegor's bed. ( Before I go on, I assure you, I'm used to being stabbing, and knived, so what difference does it make if I do it to myself to create an act? )

I knew he was looking at the bed, and I smiled madly, my eyes filling with fake tears. ( You know how hard it is to make yourself cry? ) "See? We'll remember it for . . ." I trailed off when his hand hit my shoulder. My grin fell instantly, because it was shaking lightly. He was mad right? I should continue, I wanted him to be mad. But when I looked at his face, I noticed his usual smile wasn't present, and his lower lip was trembling softly. "Bel . . . Sanpai?" I called out slightly concerned.

"Fran," Whoa, um . . . Did he just call me by my name? "Why did you do this?" Did he love his bed so much that he'd start . . . Distressing over it? "What possessed you to do such a thing to yourself?! If I would have known it would turn you into this--" He shook his head, and kneeled down in front of me. This wasn't happening! Belphegor didn't feel bad for anyone, or regret anything he did!

My concentration of denial was shattered when he pulled me into the softest hug I had ever felt. The only hug I really ever felt. This was a dream, this couldn't be happening, it just wasn't possible! It just _wasn't._ I stood there, stunned.

Then, I really did snap, I shoved him away, and looked at him with almost hate filled eyes. "No! Don't say things like that! You raped me! You forced yourself on me, and made me feel disgusting! This was supposed to make you mad! Pissed off! You don't regret anything, you lying bastard!" I screamed, and by the way his mouth fell open, I could tell he was horrified, he almost looked like a wounded puppy.

"Get out . . ." I heard the faintest whisper, and my eyes flickered to attention. "GET OUT!" He bellowed, and stood up, shoving me roughly out the door before slamming it on my back.

I didn't understand. My mind was going in loops trying to figure out what just happened exactly. It was supposed to be a prank, so he'd get mad, and maybe get in trouble if I was lucky. But, instead . . . He was almost crying because I appeared to be clinically insane? How did that work? This was Belphegor we were talking about! The guy who killed and liked it, and now, he was acting differently suddenly because of my charade.

My eyes burned, and I realized for the umpteenth time since my arrival at the Varia, I was crying . . . And hard at that.


	7. Chapter 7: Clear As Day, and Night

Why had he done that? No, why did it make me feel that way? I couldn't understand, I couldn't process the agony and sorrow I had felt when I saw him like that. Fran, acting like he had been broken, because of what I had done. My heart, and entire soul, it yelled, screamed at me, _'All your fault! It's all your fault! He is crazy, with anger . . . Because of what you did to him.'_ I, denied that.

No, it wasn't my fault. Hurting people is what I did, I was Prince the Ripper. I enjoyed watching people in pain. God, but . . . What Fran had done. He really hated me, didn't he? He loathed me enough to try a stunt like that.

Why did I even care? I was sulking here like an idiot, I should be torturing Squalo, or throwing my knives at the wall. I was here instead though, on my floor, feeling empty. I must have been in here for awhile though, because as I lifted my head to peek through my window, I saw early morning light starting to stain the sky.

I picked myself up off my spot on the floor, feeling sick to my stomach as I looked to my bed. Maybe he had been just acting, but Fran really had cracked. My sheets were stained, where his frog hat had been the night before, that spot was covered in blood, not fake blood, his own blood. He'd done all this as an act, but there was truth in his actions. He was breaking, he could handle being abused, but sexually . . . He couldn't handle that stuff yet.

I mentally slapped myself for feeling bad about it again. Fran would snap out of it sooner or later. Sooner . . . Or later . . . God, no doubt he'd be awkward for weeks. With determination, a stalked out of the room, hoping to banish these thoughts by bothering Squalo.

Walking down the hall seemed to take forever when I had passed Fran's room, hearing nothing within. He might have sobbed himself to sleep for all I knew. Without realizing it, my feet had came to a halt, and my curiosity was rising. Once again the feelings I had no name for bubbled up within my stomach. I needed to see his face, I needed to know he was going to be okay, yet I didn't understand why these needs came to me.

My hand reached out for the knob, my mind racing. He could be asleep, he could be taking a shower, he could be staring out the window, he could be fine . . . Or, he might be dead. With that last thought, my hand gripped the handle and threw the door open.

No blood, thank God. No lifeless Fran body on the floor, not just that, no trace of Fran was in there either. It wasn't just empty of people, his bed was made up, his little stuff was gone off the shelves. As I walked to his drawers and opened them, I didn't even find one piece of clothing. Relief was gone again, and panic struck through me.

Where the fuck was Fran? I turned out of his room, marching to where my first planned target was. I'd ask Squalo casually about these matters, and he'd just think I was curious, not at all upset. No, I wasn't upset. As I lied to myself, I came to Squalo's door, and walked right in without knocking.

"Where is Fran?" My teeth were gritted, and I could feel my stomach tighten with more unknown feelings.

If I was the usual me, I would've laughed at how stupid Squalo's face looked. Surprised, confused, and angry, very much angry as he sat on his bed, stopping in mid-polish of his sword.

He stood, now just peeved at my presence. "What right do you-" I didn't let him finish, I threw a knife, and it scraped inches away from his face.

"Fran." I insisted forcefully. So much for casual. I seemed to get the point through though.

Squalo sighed, sitting back down. "Gone. Though, it's possible he'll be back. I watched as he resigned his position in the Varia. He told Xanxus he had other matters of business, and he wasn't sure how long it would take him." Squalo finished, and I was out the door in a heartbeat.

What other business could Fran have? Was he lying just so he could leave me here alone? Why did this bother me? That little brat shouldn't have gotten to me. He was garbage that I used to my own free will. I cared nothing for him. Right? "Belphegor. You always make things more complicated than they should be, you know?" A familiar voice rose from the thin air of the hallway. I looked around for him, that voice that I hadn't heard in what seemed like a million years.

"You hold this "Feeling", yet you can't put a name to it. Though I wouldn't pronounce it as love, it's close. You _want _Fran. Why not admit it? He intrigues you to no end, the way he puts up with the pain you engage into him. Or that blank expression he has you find "cute"? Don't even try to hide these statements. I can read you like a book, Belphegor." Those striking words, they shook me. I knew it, I already had known, but I hadn't wanted to admit it out loud, or even to myself.

I tried to compose myself, but it wasn't easy. "You always think you've got it all figured out, Mammon. Maybe those things are true, but, I'm also a sadist, I just simply put Fran through pain to see what would brake him at the end." I put on my smile again, feeling the truth to my words ease my troubled mind.

"Oh, so you won then?" I wish I could see him, 'cause now all I wanted to do was hold that damn baby form of his down and stab it until it disappeared. As quickly as it came, my smile was gone, and I was once again confused. "He cried, he broke, he even went as far to bleed himself to get revenge. Ah, but then you cried too, didn't you? So . . . Is there a real winner in this competition of will?" Mammon's voice grew soft, and faint. By the end of it I could hardly hear that last word. I knew he had left me once again.

I didn't know what to think anymore. Was the ghostly voice right? If he was, what was my next move in this never ending charade? My next move . . .

My lips felt dry at the very thought. This idea my mind had just brought up, was it crazy?

. . .

FRAN'S POV++

At the beginning . . . When I had first joined the Varia, I saw those looks most of the members had given me. They knew I wouldn't make it, and I thought I could prove them wrong. Now I was speculating a new plan I had for something that would go on in the near future alone in this forest. I don't remember when exactly I first left the Varia base, but I was sore from walking the distance, and my eyes were burning from how much crying I had done. I guess being immune to things for so long, you end up having a lot of unused tears, because I had only stopped a couple of minutes ago.

While looking to my poorly drawn plan, all I could think of was how Belphegor had shunned me. He was angry at me, like he had the right to be! Yeah, that was fair. I get raped, it's no big deal, I play one dirty joke, and suddenly it's a huge deal. Guess that's how fake princes were. High of themselves, and don't take kindly to others. Only now did I notice I had been caring the frog hat Belphegor had made me wear since day one basically. I looked sadly to it's eyes, despising it's happy looking features with every ounce of my being. With force, I threw it to the ground, and sprinted away from the damn thing, not looking back in fear it'd be following me.

I ran for what seemed like hours, but I knew it had been no more than ten minutes or so, for the skies appearance remained it's dying color. Soon my eyelids were starting to feel incredibly heavy, and my backpack stuffed with my clothes sounded comfortable at this very moment. Resting was the best for now, a good time to let my head clear. I kneeled down next to my bag, putting away the paper and pencil before laying myself on the grass, my head propped up on my backpack. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

. . . .

Belphegor's POV+++

It was getting pretty late now, and I think I combed through the whole city looking for that stupid frog. I asked half the population of this place and not one person had seen the boy I described to them. Fran couldn't have gotten too far past city limits since it was dark out now, though I guess I don't really know when he had left. My thoughts raced with regret and fear. What if I never saw him again? What if he was gone for good? Loosing Mammon really hurt, but loosing Fran? Somehow it felt ten times worse. I began scanning the forest area now, the sun getting low. Hopefully if Fran was a normal person, he'd be setting up a camp or something and perhaps I'd be able to stumble upon him casually. Then an idea came to me.

"MINK!" I quickly got to my box animal, releasing him. "Find Fran, you know what he smells like and everything, take me to him." I ordered. I think under those bangs ( Which resembled something I couldn't place my finger on at the moment. ) he gave me a look that questioned my sanity. Yeah, I knew he wasn't some search dog, and that he was meant for battling. But desperate times called for desperate measures, right?

A second of hesitation and then my mink scurried off, and I quickly followed behind. That thing was lucky it was small, I was dodging trees and mud trying to keep up. I wondered if I was and idiot for relying on a weapon to find Fran, maybe I should have gone to get and actual search dog, but that would have wasted valuable time, time which Fran could be getting farther away every second.

For a brief moment I lost sight of Mink, taking a glance around the slight opened space around me, I didn't see him. Then his fury head popped out from behind one of the trees. He was stopped on a branch, and he looked from me, to the other side of the tree, tilting his head with curiosity.

I cautiously moved forward to where my Mink sat, my breath sounded heavy, and loud, even to my ears. I peeked over at the side of the tree, and my heart skipped a beat. No, it wasn't Fran, it was his hat . . . The hat I had forced upon him. I couldn't help but stare at the discarded thing, feeling an emptiness form through my chest. He must have hated me, by the looks of the thing, it had been thrown, for dirt covered it, and one of the eyes had been scrapped up from slamming against the pebbles on the ground.

I stepped toward it, feeling lost. The pain I was feeling was like nothing I had felt before. Mammon had been right, I hadn't won, I lost . . . Fran and I, we both lost. Fran more than me though. A twinge of guilt passed over me as I thought of the dirty things I did to him the night before, the twinge turned into a smoldering blanket as I remembered how good it made me feel to penetrate his weaker form, how his cries were like music to me. I was such a sick being, a monster. Even if I had known this fact before, I wasn't proud of it this time, I was ashamed, because I had hurt someone . . . Someone I unwillingly admit, I felt a connection to.

With a sigh, I moved my eyes forward to the trees that lay beyond here, knowing my frog was somewhere in reach now. It fueled me, empowered me to keep searching for him. Even if he denied me, and the Varia, at least I could make peace with myself knowing he was okay . . . If he was okay.

That though echoed in my mind, and again flashbacks from the night before haunted me. No, he wasn't okay, of coarse he wasn't. I raped him, I took something precious from him . . . I sinned with him in more ways then one could count. I screwed up someone's life, and for the first time in my existence, I felt horrible about it.

With a hushed voice, I once again ordered my Mink forward, "Lead me to him, take me to my Frog." I insisted in a voice that I did not recognize in myself. It was filled with sadness, but passion at the same time.

Third Person POV +++

"You care about him, Belphegor. You can't deny how much you want him in your life, and he, he feels the same way, even if he's wounded, in time he'll forgive you, because you need one another." Mammon's voice danced soothingly from his illusion's place beside Belphegor's bed back at the base, it was fading, and fading fast. "In time you'll only see one another, and though, it might not be love, you never now how fate will work . . . Falling for each other, those two idiots . . . It's almost humorous." He smiled to himself before he faded away completely.


	8. Chapter 8: Comatose

Author's note: I don't know if any of my readers are still with me, it's been almost two years, and I'm truly sorry this is the crap I have to show for it. A lot of things have happened in my life that kept me away, not to mention the actual manga story has changed making my story far from the manga.

I lost major interest in writing this, but I know I hate it when fanfictions I read never get an ending, so I finally wrote one. It's late, it's crappy, I didn't proof read, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Thank you to all the readers who stayed with me, and to all who will read this fanfiction. I've become interested in some new cartoon pairings, so maybe I'll start some new fanfictions. Perhaps make them one shots and not make people mad trying to wait for chapters.

Again, thank you! And please enjoy the final chapter of Comatose!

- Silent

I do not own Kateky Hitman Reborn. :]

* * *

**[ Fran ]**

Dreams. I once heard that they were a passage to the subconscious we all have. The secret lust we don't even want our conscious selves to know about. The guilty pleasure. Nightmares too were the secret fear we dared not think about in wake. You can trick yourself in life, force yourself to choke back tears and call yourself strong. But your own nightmare, your own perfect torture can break down your hand made wall, cause you to jump from your bed in fright. Like a child. A weak innocent child.

I had both a strange nightmare and wonderful dream all rolled into one long night. It was my first day at the Varia again, only this time I was much younger, about the age when Mukuro had taken me in with his gang. With the apple on my head I looked about the strangely large and empty room. Nobody was there. I hurried down the hall, a million doors on both sides of me. It was now I noticed that I was barefoot, and I was wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Though my body was very young, my mind knew that I was much older than my appearance. "Hey guys?" I called, looking into every door.

I found myself in front of Belphegor's room, his door towering over me, taunting my size. I reached for the door knob, but as I did it seemed to lift out of my reach. This frustrated the dream me, and tears came to my eyes. I didn't understand why I couldn't go in, why I couldn't reach. I slammed my small hands against the door feebly, seeing it push open slightly at the contact.

Black mist rolled out, sending shivers down my spine. "Bel-?" The door swung open, and an angry looking fake prince now took place of the door, leering over me like a giant.

"What do you want?" He demanded in a voice that sounded almost animal-like. I coward slightly, stuttering to respond.

"Everyone . . . They're gone . . ." I stated quietly.

A smile now rose on his lips. "Oh, they're in here with me, please come in." He moved to let me enter, and I let the darkness swallow me as I stepped forward. The door slammed behind me.

I was alone in the darkness.

I screamed, running to the door that was no longer there, cried hard, begging to be let out of the dark. It seemed like forever, but then warm arms embraced me, held me close. And I stopped crying, stopped screaming. The warmth of the other person comforted me, and I held tight back to the invisible person, afraid to let go and fall back into the black. "Shhh, it's okay now. I got you, Froggy." The voice was familiar, I recognized the cockiness in it, but the quiet velvety tone of it threw me off, so I had a hard time processing. Groggily, my eyes fluttered open a bit, seeing stripes against my eyes. Again, nothing was clear to me, and my eyes shut once more, to what I assumed to be a dream within a dream.

**[ Belphegor ]**

I found him! Thank God I had found him! Asleep, safe and asleep. I stepped toward him, my knees shaking with relief. I didn't understand the weakness I felt seeing him. I wasn't weak, but for some reason the sight of him made me. I blamed fatigue, refusing to fully admit it was just Fran that made me drop to my knees suddenly.

I crawled ( Thank God he was asleep or I'd have to kill him if he saw that. ) to him, my throat burning, tightening as I strained to hold back guilty tears. I just hovered over him, trying to get a hold of myself. Once his face was in my view, the sadness subsided to something of fear, his face was contorted, as if in pain. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he whimpered like a puppy. I knew it was my presence, I knew he could feel me. Even his dreams wouldn't forgive me for what I had done, I laid away from him, far enough where I couldn't reach him, but close enough to where I could still see his face. It seemed to soften a bit, but not much. I still hated the guilt I felt. Hated him for making me feel this guilt. I edged closer to him at that thought. It was partially his fault for being so weak, so small . . . So adorable. I banished that word from my thoughts, finding myself in arms reach of him now.

Suddenly he screamed.

Impulse wasn't a new thing for me, I reacted greatly on it at times. But this kind of impulse made me forget everything about myself ( Which was odd to me, 'cause my whole life revolved around myself. ) and grab Fran, pulling him close to me. I expected him to tense in my grasp, but instead he seemed to ease, his lips slightly trembling.

I felt a little smug as I held him close, "Shhh, it's okay now. I got you, Froggy." Relief once again flushed through my veins. Maybe he'd still be bitter when he woke, and maybe he would still want to leave, but this moment now told me even though I was a vile monster who destroyed him, ( Ouch. ) my arms had made him sleep peacefully again.

His light snoring became like a trance to me, and his beating heart mirrored mine in my chest, before I knew it I was sound asleep as well.

**[ Fran ]**

It had been one month since I entered the Varia. Three weeks ago Belphegor had raped me. Three weeks ago I had also tried to runaway.

Belphegor had found me though, I awoke in his arms after falling asleep in the woods. At first, I screamed upon seeing his face, but his expression had been guilty, apologetic almost.

I told him a never wanted to see him again, I didn't need to see his eyes to tell those words had hurt him. At that time, I felt accomplished, he should have hurt the way I had. What surprised me is that he didn't become violent, and he didn't even speak, he just nodded heavily and got up to leave.

I haven't seen Belphegor or the Varia since then. I've stayed with Mukuro for these past two weeks. Yesterday I had come to the conclusion, after being taught more about the power of illusions by Mukuro, that I was meant to be part of the Varia, and strangely I no longer hated Belphegor for what he did. So with that I sent Xanxus I letter reporting my return.

Now, today I stand just as I did a month ago, in front of the Varia, ready to make my mark. And this time nothing was going to get to me, my mind was surely the strongest it has been in my entire life. This time I was ready.

As expected my coming back made little effect. Only Lussuria gushed over my return. Squalo nodded, the others I didn't see. I was looking for a particular fake prince though, and once more I came across his decorated door, knocking on it. No reply.

I opened it and peeked inside to find him asleep in his bed. I walked to his bedside, staring at his peaceful expression as he slept. I didn't hate him anymore, I couldn't. He moved a bit in his sleep, mumbling something that made my heart jump.

"Fran."

I smirked, and straddled him, careful not to wake him up. It was my turn, my turn to show him I have changed too. But I wouldn't hurt him, oh no, he'd enjoy this greatly and that's what would be my punishment. Making him addicted to me, and my illusions. The greatest revenge. I lowered my face close to his, sliding myself gently against him, making him moan in his sleep. Being a member of the Varia would be entertaining from now on. I felt his excitement rise beneath me.

Oh, the things you could do to someone who is **_comatose_**.


End file.
